


I Love You

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sansa is the bastard, Siblings, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: based on a prompt by darks1st3r in which Sansa is the bastard in the family. She and Robb share a very special bond...





	1. Chapter 1

Robb watched his half-sister Sansa tear across the courtyard and run in the direction of the Godswood. His instinct was to go after her, but he couldn’t at the moment as he was sparring with his brother Jon. He took a step in her direction though, and lowered his sword just a fraction. It was enough for Jon to knock it out of his hand completely and pretend to gut him. 

Jon laughed, clearly pleased to have bested him, and Robb only gave him a small half-smile. 

“Where are you?” Jon asked. “One minute you were about to run me through, and then you were distracted.” He looked over his shoulder. “Catch sight of a pretty maid?”

He did, but not one Jon would ever guess. Robb shook his head. “If you don’t mind, can we continue this later?”

Jon frowned and scratched the side of his head. “Of course, but – are you all right?”

Robb nodded and handed over his shield to Jon. “I am well, brother. Excuse me.”

He took off at a run towards the Godswood, leaving Jon to stare after him in bewilderment. 

Arya, their sister, came up beside Jon in the courtyard. “I know where he’s going off to.”

“Where?” Jon asked, looking down at her. 

“Sansa ran off after Mother told her she couldn’t be sewing with the other ladies.” Arya frowned. “I really wished she would have let Sansa stay. She’s better at it than I am, and I might’ve been able to sneak off and spar with you and Robb instead. She kept going on and on about how I’d improved when I haven’t, and she knows it.”

“She won’t ever admit Sansa is good at anything,” Jon said softly. “Sansa is a reminder to Mother that Father did not honor their vows.”

Arya sighed. “I just wish Mother would be nicer to her. Sansa is exactly the lady Mother wants me to be. The exact lady I’m not.”

“I wish she’d be nicer too,” Jon sighed. “But at least Sansa has us.”

“Especially Robb,” Arya said. “It irks Mother something fierce how he’s always looking after her.”

Jon didn’t respond, but he had a feeling he knew why it vexed their Mother so much. The way Robb and Sansa looked at each other wasn’t entirely the way siblings should look at one another. Sometimes, Jon thought perhaps the two…no, he wouldn’t entertain such a thought. Robb and Sansa were close in age, and he looked after her as he did all his siblings. It was just that with Sansa being a bastard and getting run roughshod by Mother, Robb felt extra protective of her. 

That’s all it was. 

“Come on,” Jon said. “Grab the sword and the shield. Let’s have a go.”

xxxxxxxxxxx 

Robb caught up with Sansa in their special spot. It wasn’t exactly in the Godswood, but close to it. There had been a little cave he and Sansa had found once when they’d gone out exploring one day, and Robb had declared the cave their hiding spot. It was where they went when they wanted it to be just them. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Sansa with her knees drawn up to her chest, crying into her skirt. It hurt him to see it, though. If there was one thing Robb could not bear, it was to see Sansa so upset. He knelt down beside her and whispered her name. He ripped off his gloves and let them drop on the dirt. 

Sansa looked up at him, her dark grey eyes shining with tears. “I’ve done nothing wrong,” she said. “I never say a word to her.”

“What happened, sweetheart?” Robb asked gently, running his hand through her long brown hair. 

“I was sewing with the other ladies and Catelyn told me to go. She said I couldn’t be there, and then went on to say how wonderful Arya’s stitching was now. Mine were perfect, Robb, not Arya’s.”

“Ssshhh….sssshhhh,” Robb hushed as he sat down on the cool ground and drew Sansa onto his lap. She nestled right into him and Robb stroked her hair as she wept into his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her. “I’m sorry she did that. I’m sorry she’s so awful to you, Sansa. If I could change it I would. You know I would.”

“I know,” she said, her tears having stopped, but she still sounded quite pitiful. 

“I’d marry you, you know,” he whispered to her. 

She looked up at him, her eyes going wide. “You can’t say things like that, Robb.”

“I would,” he said earnestly, his blue eyes gleaming. “I would make you my wife and force Mother to be kind to you.”

“You shouldn’t speak of such things,” she scolded softly. “I’m your sister.”

“I don’t care,” he rasped. “I love you, Sansa, you know I do.”

“Ssshhhh,” Sansa hushed and put her hand over his mouth.

Robb moved her hand away and kissed her. When she didn’t respond at first, Robb kissed her harder, begging her to return his kiss. And his love. 

She did slowly, by degrees, and he licked inside her mouth with his tongue and groaned. He cradled her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, feeling Sansa sink into him even further, her hands fisting the material of his vest. 

When Robb broke the kiss to breathe properly, he pressed his forehead against hers. “I would marry you, Sansa, because I love you.”

For a long torturous moment, Robb didn’t think she was going to reply, but then she did, just before she tucked her head under his chin. “I love you too,” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am making it a bit longer, but not very long. I am just not down with political intrigue. It is not my strong suit at all. Sorry. I just really wanted something short and sweet featuring Robbsa :)
> 
> Thank you, Tommyginger!

Sansa hid a smile when Prince Joffrey Baratheon rode up on his horse, smirking at Arya, and Arya wrinkled her nose at him. Joffrey’s smirk faltered and he immediately turned red-faced. She watched Robb turn his head and smile proudly at Arya, and then he glanced over his shoulder at Sansa and smiled. 

Sansa, conscious of the fact that Catelyn saw everything, ducked her head without returning his smile. Just yesterday Robb had confessed his love for her, and her for him, but she still didn’t know what to do with it. For one, he was still her brother, albeit half, but just the same. They were siblings. How in the world could anything between them ever work? 

It couldn’t. That was the simple truth of it all. 

Yet that didn’t take away her joy at discovering Robb loved her, that he felt the same way as she did. 

King Robert Baratheon’s booming voice startled Sansa out of her thoughts and she watched her Father interact with him. Her gaze drifted to the Queen and Sansa was taken a bit aback by how beautiful she was – and also how thoroughly unpleasant she looked. The Queen looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. 

Sansa couldn’t blame her completely. She didn’t want to be standing there either; she would have rather be left to her own devices until she and Robb could find a way to spend time alone together. 

Soon enough, Father and King Robert were headed inside for a private chat and everyone was free to go about their business – or at least she was. Catelyn set her children to one task or another to make the King and Queen as comfortable as possible. Sansa glanced at Robb as she meandered away, intent on working on the cloak she had started making for Robb, and found him looking at her longingly. 

She sent him a wisp of a smile and hurried off before Catelyn could see anything. 

xxxxxxxxx

Emerging from her solar, Sansa flexed her fingers which hurt from all the sewing she’d done that afternoon. She headed down the hall, running one hand through her long brown hair, and turned the corner, hoping that when she reached the kitchens there were lemon cakes left. 

She was surprised when she saw King Robert coming toward her, his rather large figure taking up most of the hallway. She pressed her back against the wall and curtsied. “Your Grace,” she said softly. 

“Look at me, girl.”

Sansa looked up at him and felt a shiver of fear course through her. She didn’t like the way King Robert was looking at her. He licked his lips and pushed himself into her space. Sansa pressed herself into the wall behind her and felt the cool stone at her back. “Y—your G-grace?” she stammered. 

“You’re a fine little morsel, aren’t you?” Robert breathed. He smelled like ale and onions. “I saw you in the courtyard. You’re a beautiful one aren’t you?”

He pushed his body against hers, and Sansa sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn’t – he couldn’t – 

“I—I am Ned Stark’s daughter,” she managed to get out. Did he forget? Not remember? They had only met once before…

“You’re his bastard,” Robert said. “And you’re so ripe.” 

His hand grabbed her breast roughly at the same time his mouth came down upon hers and Sansa turned her head and screamed. 

King Robert froze and then he placed his hand over her mouth. “Quiet, girl!”

Sansa bit him and screamed again. 

“Stop!” Robert hissed. 

Sansa heard footsteps coming and then there was Father and Robb, her Robb, her sweet Robb. 

She stared to cry and ran to Robb. He caught her in his arms, cradling her close and holding on tight. 

“What happened here?!” Father shouted, and from the anger in his voice he already knew exactly what happened. 

“I misunderstood—” Robert began.

“You misunderstood nothing,” Robb growled menacingly. 

“Sansa, darling, can you tell me what happened?” Father asked gently. 

Sansa moved out of Robb’s arms ever so slightly and looked at her Father, tears coursing down her cheeks. Was it treason to tell him what the King had done to her? She swallowed hard. “He—he touched me. He tried to kiss me.”

“How did he touch you?” Ned asked, his voice low and deadly. 

“M—my breast,” she whispered. 

“I don’t care if I hang, let me have at him,” Robb said angrily and took a step toward Robert. Father’s arm flew out and he stopped Robb in his tracks. “Robb, take your sister from here, please. I’d like to speak to the King alone.”

Sansa looked at Robb pleadingly and he nodded, softening a bit at the look on her face. He wrapped an arm around her and led her back to her solar, but Sansa shook her head. “Outside, please, Robb. I need some air.”

He nodded, shot a parting glare at Robert, and led her away. 

Well versed in how to make themselves scarce, Robb and Sansa managed to make it to their spot without being detected. Once there, Sansa wrapped herself around him and cried into his chest. Robb held her tight, murmuring to her that he would protect her, that he loved her, and he would do what he could to make this better. 

She looked up at him finally, her face tear-stained and her eyes red. “Do you think I’m being silly?” she asked. 

“No, of course not, Sansa,” Robb said vehemently. “How could you ask me such a thing? How could even think that?”

“He’s the King—”

“He’s a horse’s ass,” Robb spat. 

“Robb!”

“I don’t care, Sansa. He had no right to touch you that way.”

“I’m a bastard. Of course he thought he could touch me that way,” she said bitterly and stepped away from him. She wiped at her eyes. “What do you think Father will do?”

Robb sighed. “I’m not sure. I know Robert and Father are old friends, and I also know that Robert asked Father to travel with him back to King’s Landing and act as his hand.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped. “Does he plan to go?”

“He hasn’t given Robert an answer yet.”

Sansa couldn’t imagine it. She wondered what it would mean for all of them – would they go or stay? Robb had to stay here in Winterfell, without Father he would be the one in charge, but would Father take any of them with him? 

What if Father took her with him? She would be apart from Robb…

She didn’t want to be apart from Robb. Not ever. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Robb said gently as he reached out and wiped away her remaining tears. “It’ll be all right, sweetheart. I won’t let us be separated if that is his plan.”

“How will you be able to stop it?” she asked. 

“Do you think if Father goes he’ll take you with him after what Robert just did?” Robb gently took hold of her arm and drew her back into his arms. He wrapped his cloak around the both of them. “I’ll keep you safe, Sansa. From Robert. From my mother. From everyone who wishes you harm in this world. I swear it.”

“You might now always be there, Robb,” Sansa said cautiously. 

“Yes, I will,” he murmured, his lips against her forehead. “I will.”

Sansa didn’t respond. If his lady mother had anything to do with it, she would be separated from them all as soon as she could devise a way to do it. But, she kept the thought to herself and instead allowed herself to find solace in the arms of her beloved Robb. 

xxxxxxxxx

In the end it was decided that Father would not leave. He planned to stay in Winterfell. He could not go, not after what Robert had done to Sansa. For him, it was unforgivable. And, surprisingly, Robert did not demand him to go, nor did he think to punish Ned for his decision. Instead, he spent the night preparing for departure they would all make on the morrow. 

Catelyn suggested Sansa take her dinner in her chambers, and though Sansa did wish to sit with her family over a quiet dinner, she knew better than to argue with Catelyn. Father seemed too worn out to put up a fuss, though he did visit her before he attended dinner and apologized profusely for what Robert had done. 

He’d hugged her, and told her of his decision to stay in Winterfell, and then departed for the night, leaving Sansa yet again to her own devices. 

After she ate and had changed for bed, she sat in her robe before the fire in her room and stared into the flames, allowing her thoughts to drift. 

When the knock came at her door, she jumped. She gripped the arm of the chair thinking – would Robert come back?

“Sansa, it’s me.”

Robb. 

Sansa got up and went to the door, opening it. She looked at Robb in question. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, love. May I come in?”

Robb had never visited her in her bedchamber before so late at night. Her heart started to thump hard in her chest. He looked down at her so hopefully, begging her with his blue eyes not to make him go. 

Biting her lip, Sansa stepped aside and let him in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you realize how much trouble I'd be in if you were caught here?" Sansa whispered. 

Robb smiled. "Your door is closed, love. You don't have to whisper."

"Your Lady Mother would have my head."

"My Lady Mother is abed," Robb said as he came over to her and took her hands in his. His gaze dropped and she swore his face reddened a bit. He cleared his throat and looked back up at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice low like a hum. 

She pulled her hands from his. "I am well," she said primly. 

"You lie."

She sighed and turned to face the fire. Robb had only been to her bedchamber a handful of times, and never like this. She wasn't sure what this was, but it was different from all the other times he'd been here. Before they'd been close, but they hadn't confessed the depth of their feelings before. 

Now she felt the weight of their confessions in the room with them, pressing down on her, making her feel a bit nervous and shy. This was Robb. He was her brother. He'd done boyish things in front of her like fart, pick his nose, and eat with his mouth full. So had Jon and Bran and Rickon for that matter. But for some reason, Robb was different. Had always been different, but never as different as he had been since she started seeing him as more than her brother, but as something else entirely. 

This nervousness, this excitement she felt at being in his presence, it was how she imagined ladies of court felt about the knights of the realm. 

Yet the events of earlier were still on her mind, making her sad about her lot in life. She was a bastard. As a bastard, she would no doubt face more of what had happened today. It didn’t matter that she was a virgin, that aside from Robb, she had never been kissed or touched in any way amorous, to others – like King Robert for example, she was baseborn. Dirty. A whore. 

She felt Robb at her back and she clasped her hands tightly in front of her body so she wouldn’t reach for him. “Robb, may I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything you want, my love,” he rumbled in her ear. 

“Do you think me…wanton?”

“Of course not!”

She turned to face him. “You don’t look at me and think that because I’m a bastard I’m prone to it?”

Robb shook his head. “No, Sansa. You are a lady through and through.”

“King Robert didn’t think so.”

“King Robert is an idiot and an ass.”

“But it’s what others see when they learn I’m a bastard. No doubt Catelyn thinks of it of me. In fact, if she knew you were here she’d blame me for it.” She grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the door. “She’s been looking for a reason to banish me from here, Robb, and I’ll not give her any further reason to do so.”

Robb dug in his heels and stopped her from being able to propel him further to the door. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her up against him. “Sansa,” he said softly. “What happened today was not your fault. It didn’t even have to do with your birth.”

She looked up at him in question. 

“I overheard Father talking to my Mother earlier. Robert told him it was because you reminded him so much of Lyanna. Our aunt Lyanna.”

Sansa blinked. “Really?”

Robb nodded. “You’ve heard the stories. King Robert has always been in love our aunt. Even after her death.”

Sansa nodded. “That doesn’t mean he had any right—”

“No, Sansa, of course not. He was wrong, no matter the reason. I’m just trying to ease your mind about your…status.”

“My baseborn status?” she asked with a bitter laugh. “Your mother never lets me forget it.”

He looked at her helplessly. “I’m sorry.”

Now she felt guilty. It wasn’t Robb’s fault his mother was so awful to her. Here he was, trying make her feel better and she was trying to – what exactly? Make him admit that he thought of her as Robert did when she knew he didn’t?

“No, I’m sorry,” she said and looked up at him sadly. “It’s not your fault, Robb. None of it is.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“You should…” she murmured. 

“But you don’t want me to,” he said with a smile. 

“Will you just hold me for a while?” she asked in a small voice. 

“Of course,” Robb whispered and gathered her up in arms. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I don’t mean to take this all out on you.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He pulled back and looked at her. “You’ve had a trying day.”

She nodded. “Thank you for being so good to me today. I don’t know what I would have done if you and Father hadn’t shown up when you did.”

“You would have kneed him in the bollocks, that’s what you would have done.”

Sansa’s eyes went wide. “I’ve never done that before.” She looked down. “Should I practice?”

Robb leapt away. “Not on me!”

Sansa burst into laughter, bending over at the waist. 

“You little…” Robb grabbed her and drew back into his arms. He framed her face in his hands and smiled. “I love you.”

Her smile dissolved, giving way to sadness. 

“Stop thinking so much,” he scolded her gently. “Don’t you trust me to find a way for us?”

“There is no way for us, Robb,” Sansa said as she pushed out of his arms. “I’m a bastard. You’re the eldest son of the Warden of the North, and I’m your half-sister. There is nothing for us.”

“Don’t say that,” he rasped. 

“You’ll marry some highborn lady. I’ll marry someone lesser or be sent away to become a Silent Sister.”

“Stop it, Sansa. Stop it right now.”

“I’m being realistic, Robb. What would you have me do? Become your mistress? That’s what bastards are good for, right?”

With his jaw clenched, Robb turned and stormed out of her room, nearly slamming her door shut on his way out. 

Sansa stared at the door until it become a blur because of her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Robb was avoiding her, and Sansa couldn't pretend it didn't hurt. However, she also knew in her heart of hearts that she was right. There was no possible way for them to be together. He would take a highborn lady as a wife one day and she would no doubt be forced to marry a lesser born lord, maybe even another bastard, and they'd go their separate ways. He was required to make heirs. He was required to be Lord of Winterfell and all that came with the title. Taking his bastard half-sister for his wife was out of the question - their father would never allow it. Catelyn would see her dead first. The North would reject it. 

So, Sansa thought, perhaps this was for the best. It was probably best they stopped sneaking about now before it went too far and they did something in the heat of the moment that they later regretted. Or got caught. 

Yet now, as she passed by he and Jon on the training field with Arya beside her, she could not deny how much it hurt and how much she longed to look at him and have one of their unspoken conversations. She swore she could feel his eyes on her nonetheless, but when she snuck a peek at him, he was engrossed in whatever Jon was saying. 

It wasn't fair. Why did she have to fall in love with her brother? Was this her bastardy rearing its ugly head? Was she so devoid of all that was proper that she had to fall for the one man she could never ever have? (Of course in her ruminations about how tainted and evil she might be, it never bothered to cross her mind that Robb had fallen for her as well. In Sansa’s mind, it was all her fault, and not his. Never his.)

“Sansa.”

Sansa stopped abruptly at the approach of Catelyn. Her mouth went dry and her body began to tense. It was her body’s normal reaction to the presence of Catelyn. “Yes, my Lady?” she said softly and bowed her head. 

“I would like to speak with you alone. Would you walk with me?”

“Of course,” Sansa said and darted a look at Arya who nodded and then meandered slowly away as though she hoped to overhear something. 

Sansa followed Catelyn away from Robb and Jon training and when she glanced at them, she saw Robb watching them intently with a furrow to his brow. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Catelyn said, and her tone was not accusatory, did not hold the same venom or iciness that it usually held when she spoke to Sansa. 

It made Sansa even more wary. She remained silent as they took the long route back to the castle. 

“After what happened with Robert…and what a horrible thing that was to have happen.”

Sansa nodded. “It was indeed horrible.”

“It made me think about your future, Sansa. Your uncertain future.”

Oh God. She was going to send her away, Sansa just knew it. She fisted her hands by her sides and forced herself not to cry, and not to lash out. 

“And I’ve been thinking,” Catelyn continued. “That perhaps it would be in your best interests if you became a Silent Sister.”

Sansa stopped walking abruptly, forcing Catelyn to stop walking as well. Sansa just stared at her, unable to form words. She had seen this coming, knew it was a possibility, but to actually hear it….

“We could send you away from here, away from other attempts on your…virtue,” Catelyn continued calmly. She sounded so reasonable, so assured – she presented it as though she was telling Sansa what they were to have for luncheon. “You would be safe and cared for, and you would be doing something honorable. You would not have to worry about another unfortunate incident. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Sansa just blinked. “But—but I would be parted from Ro—from my brothers and sisters.”

“Come now, Sansa, think. Think long and hard. You cannot all stay together forever, can you?” Catelyn shook her head. “Think of it this way: you would be spared a marriage to someone…unfavorable. You know that as a bastard there really is no other recourse for you other than marriage to a lesser lord. Perhaps another bastard. And you know what their nature is like for you have the same.”

The insult whipped through Sansa, and she couldn’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Catelyn stepped in closer to her and looked at her sympathetically. “Come now, Sansa. Now is not the time for tears. It’s time to think clearly and logically about your future and the best possible recourse for you. I am merely trying to help you. Do you understand that?”

Sansa nodded while hastily wiping at her tears. She had been trained to agree with Catelyn. To follow along where she led, even if in the end she did not agree with the woman and it hurt her to do so. She didn’t want this, not at all, but….but in a sense Catelyn was right even if her delivery left much to be desired. 

She’d heard horror stories of what sorts of marriage she could end up having, and it did rather frighten her. It was just that somewhere in the back of her mind she had thought Robb would never let anything like that happen to her. He would protect her. 

But he couldn’t protect her. He had no say against his mother and their father if they had her course already planned out. 

“I figured we could talk to your father about it tonight. Together. We could tell we spoke about your future and that you thought that becoming a Silent Sister was the best plan for you.”

Ah. Not that she had agreed to it, but had thought of it. Catelyn wanted Ned to think Sansa had thought of it all on her own and had, oddly enough, confided in Catelyn about it? He would think something was amiss. Sansa didn’t go to Catelyn for anything if she could help it. She went to her father. 

But, if Sansa told him she wanted to do it, and thought it for the best, then he would go along with it. She knew he would. Anything to keep the peace with Catelyn. 

Sansa nodded, choking back tears. 

“Good good,” Catelyn said, patting her arm awkwardly, as though it pained her to touch Sansa at all. “Now why don’t you go inside and collect yourself?”

Sansa nodded yet again and hurried off, trying not to give into the sob that was forming. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Robb, who had departed training with Jon as soon as Catelyn and Sansa had started to stroll back to the castle, now double-backed to where he had been training with Jon and went another route back to the castle. He had followed the pair at a safe distance, careful not to draw attention to himself as he watched their exchange. Whatever had been said, Sansa was upset. His jaw had clenched, and it had taken all his willpower not interrupt whatever it was his mother had said to upset Sansa so. 

He loved his mother, he did. But Seven Hells she made him angry sometimes. Her treatment of Sansa made his blood boil and, as always, he felt that when Catelyn upset her, it was his job to comfort her. Even if she didn’t want it at the moment, Robb needed to know what had been said. He would not leave Sansa to her pain. 

He ran through the castle, taking the stairs to her bedchamber two at a time. When he scratched at her door, he heard her shuffle to the door. And when she opened it, she looked at him in surprise behind her tear-stained cheeks. 

“Robb—” she began.

Robb pushed past her and shut the door behind him. “What did she say to you?” he asked as he framed her face in his hands. “What happened?”

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. “She was trying to help.”

“Bullshit. What did she say to you?”

“She thinks it would serve me well to become a Silent Sister—”

“Over my dead body,” he said vehemently. 

“It is not the worst idea for me—”

“No, Sansa,” he hissed. “You’ll not become a Silent Sister. _You’ll not leave me_.”

“You’re to marry one day, you know this. And it won’t be to me.”

“I won’t marry. I won’t. You can’t go anywhere that I can’t find you,” he whispered urgently and kissed her hard. “I love you. I need you. I won’t be parted from you.” 

He pushed her backwards, kissing her, his hands still on her face. When the back of her knees hit her bed, she teetered backwards. Robb grabbed her, lifted her against him and pushed her onto the bed. He followed her down, kissing her again and again while he lifted her skirts with his free hand. 

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” he whispered hotly against the skin of her neck.

“Robb,” she whimpered, lost to the sensation of Robb’s mouth on her neck and his hand gliding up her leg. When he reached her smallclothes, she jumped and gripped his arm. “Robb,” she said again. This time startled. 

He froze and stared down at her. His face crumpled as though he’d just realized what he was about to do, and he then collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck. “I’ll fix this,” he whimpered. “Trust me to fix this, Sansa.”

With tears streaming down her face, she ran her fingers through his curls and held him close against her. “I do,” she lied. “I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Sansa was called to speak to her father and Catelyn in the Great Hall along with Robb the following morning, she knew what it was all about. She wondered if Robb had said something, and figured he must have considering his presence, not to mention the hard look on his face. 

Her father looked grim as he sat at the head table, and Catelyn looked as forbidding as ever as she sat next to him. Robb stood off to the side, illuminated by a nearby window. 

"I am told you wish to join the Silent Sisters," her father said as soon as the door had shut behind Sansa. She twisted her hands together before her and tried not to look at Robb. If she looked at Robb she'd start crying. 

"That is not what I said--" Robb began, but then stopped when Ned held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. Catelyn looked at her son sharply, and then narrowed her eyes at Sansa. 

Sansa cleared her throat. "That's right," she said softly. 

"Sansa!" Robb exclaimed. 

She glanced at him and saw anger mixed anguish on his face and felt herself falter. She began to say that no, she did not want to go when Catelyn spoke up. 

"Sansa, tell your father how we talked about this. How you thought it best for your situation to join the Silent Sisters in order to keep advances like the one King Robert made at bay."

Sansa welled up in tears. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say it because it wasn't true and she didn't want to leave Robb. 

"She follows the Old Gods. Not the new," Ned said softly. 

"Perhaps she is not as devoted as we thought," Catelyn said. 

"Is that true, Sansa?" Ned asked. 

"Sansa, please," Robb said hoarsely. 

It was now or never. 

"If this is what you wish--" Ned began. 

"No, it's not what I wish," Sansa said, finally finding her voice, weak as it was. "I do not wish to leave my family. I do not wish to join the Silent Sisters. Catelyn approached me yesterday about leaving and tried to convince me it was the best course of action I could take. I do not agree."

She heard Robb expel a breath of relief.

"I thought as much," Ned said. 

"Ned!" Catelyn exclaimed. 

Ned looked at his wife, a hard expression on his face. "I know how you feel about the girl, Cat. I know how it's only gotten worse as she's gotten older."

"And you've done nothing to protect her as her siblings have," Robb snapped. He didn't often defy his father, but now he shook with anger. 

Ned looked at his son sharply and then seemed to deflate. He nodded. "You're right. But you're also wrong."

They all looked at him in question. 

Ned sighed heavily. "I think it's time I told you the truth about your mother, Sansa."

"I do not want to sit here and hear this," Catelyn grumbled and started to stand. 

"Sit, Cat," Ned demanded. He rarely demanded. Not to his family like that. Cat sat. 

"Please," Ned said to Robb. "Pull up a chair for yourself and your cousin."

Robb sprang into action and then stopped abruptly and looked at his father. "What did you just say?"

Ned's mouth quirked into a half-grin. "Caught that, did you?" He gestured to the chairs that filled the Great Hall. "Proceed please."

When they were all seated, three sets of eyes eagerly rest on Ned. Ned leaned forward and slid his arms across the table, opening his hands to Sansa. She took them and smiled sweetly. "Sansa, you are not my daughter. Your mother was Lyanna Stark, my sister. And your father was Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Ned!" Catelyn gasped. 

Ned nodded, looking grim again. "It's true. When I went to retrieve her from the Tower of Joy, she had just given birth to Sansa. She asked, nay, begged me not to reveal her parentage. Robert wanted Targaryen blood spilled and she feared, as I did, that he would go after Sansa if he knew who her father was. I vowed to protect my niece, and vowed to my sister that I would not reveal the truth. I would raise her instead as my own." He sighed and sat back. "But I think the time has come for such lies to be put to an end as it has done more harm than good keeping this secret. We'll keep it among us for now and tell the others when they are older."

"What about Jon?" Robb asked. "Surely he can know."

Ned nodded. "Yes, I suppose he can. I'd like to be the one to tell him."

"Ned," Catelyn whispered. "Why...? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Fear I suppose," Ned said with a sigh. "My vow to Lyanna...I couldn't...risk it."

"But I'm your wife!" 

Ned looked regretful, sad even. He looked over at Robb and Sansa, who were still in varying states of shock. "If you two don't mind, I'd like a few minutes alone with your Mother." He looked at Sansa and smiled gently. "With your aunt."

Robb pushed his chair back and nodded, holding out his hand for Sansa. She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it. 

"Sansa," Ned said, causing her to turn around and look back at him. "We'll talk later, yes?"

Sansa nodded and then allowed Robb to lead her from the Great Hall. 

They walked in silence, and Sansa noticed that the further they got from the Great Hall, the quicker Robb's steps became. He pulled her down one hall and then another and another until they were practically running. She burst out into laughter and Robb spun, caught her up in his arms, and kissed her soundly. 

"You're my cousin," he whispered and pushed her against the wall in a hidden dark alcove. "You're not my sister." He kissed her again and again until they were both breathless. 

"Robb," she whined softly, placing her fingertips against his bottom lip. She smiled. "Cousin."

He growled and kissed her again. "I'm going to marry you," he gasped. "I'm going to make you my wife."

"King Robert--"

"You'd be under my protection. Under fath - under my father's."

"Robb, no. Father -- my uncle, he kept me a secret for a reason. He feared what Robert would do. It would be too risky."

"I'll ask Father just the same," Robb said stubbornly and kissed her again. He smiled against her lips. "My cousin. You're my _cousin_." 

"Robb! Where the bloody hell are you? It's time for our sparring session, you git!"

Sansa giggled at the sound of Jon calling for Robb. Robb groaned. "I don't want to leave you," he whispered. 

"Later," she whispered back. 

"I'll come to you tonight," he said softly and then kissed her again before running off to find Jon. 

Sansa bit her lip and placed her cool hands upon her hot cheeks. "Tonight," she whispered to herself and felt a bubbling giddiness inside her. " _Tonight_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

It was late by the time Robb came to see Sansa in her bedchamber. Jon had been told about Sansa after Bran, Arya, and Rickon had been put to bed. What followed was more questions, more concerns, and even an apology from Catelyn. 

It would take time for Sansa and Catelyn to build a relationship, especially after Catelyn had tried so hard to get rid of her, but an apology was a good start. 

It was also going to take a while for Sansa and Ned as well. The shift from father to uncle was going to take some getting used to, and especially after Ned made it clear to them that it needed to remain secret for the time being. Ned needed time to figure out when, and even if, it was safe to reveal Sansa’s true parentage. Robert, he feared, might be a bit unpredictable in this case. 

Sansa had looked pointedly, and yet discreetly at Robb after that warning. The look in his eyes had told her that while he would not broach the topic of marriage now, he would be in the future. 

Jon was of course concerned for Sansa’s safety, and he admitted that he was having a hard time thinking of Sansa as his cousin.

“You’ll always be my sister, Sansa,” he’d told her with a smile. 

When Robb finally scratched at her door, Sansa had already changed into her night rail and robe, and her hair was plaited down her back. She had been sitting in front of the fire, just going over the events of the day in her head and all she could conclude was that she was still in a state of disbelief. 

She knew very little about the Targaryens. Just that King Aerys had been mad, having enjoyed torturing people by burning them alive. He’d become a danger to his people and as such, there had been a revolt. 

It was with these thoughts in her head that had her blurting out as soon as Robb was inside her bedchamber and the door was shut, “Will I go mad like my…grandfather?”

Robb blinked. “Pardon?”

“All that we know about the Targaryens is not good, Robb. There is madness in that family, we’ve heard that before. I’m part Targaryen. Will I go mad like him? Have I already shown signs of it?”

Robb shook his head and cradled her face in his hands. “Sansa, no. What makes you think you’ve already shown signs of madness?”

“Because of the way I love you. Until today you’ve been my brother. I fell in love with my brother, surely that denotes some kind of sickness—”

“If that means you’re sick then I am too, Sansa. And I’ve not a drop of Targaryen in me.”

She nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. It’s just that I find myself wondering about this other half of me.”

“I’m sure if you ask Father he’ll tell you all you need to know.”

“Yes, because he’s been so forthcoming about my parentage before today.” She pulled away from him and turned toward the fire. “Before his hand was forced.”

“You sound bitter.”

“I suppose I am. Wouldn’t you be?”

“Aye, I would.” He startled her by coming up behind her and winding his arms around her, pulling her back against him. “I wish I could make it better for you. If it helps, I’m a bit angry with him myself. When I think about all the tension that could have been eased if he had just been honest… but then I think that if Robert had known, you might not be here right now in my arms.”

Sansa melts at that, melts into him and his warmth and smiles softly. 

“Will you tell me you love me again?” he whispered in her ear. 

Smiling, Sansa turned in his arms and this time it was she who cradled his face in her hands. “I love you, Robb Stark.”

His smile lit up his whole face, and his blue eyes gleamed in the low light of the room. He kissed her passionately, pulling her by her waist against him. “I love you,” he whispered back. “When we’re able to, when we’re sure you’ll be safe, I am going to make you my wife.”

She smiled and nodded. “I know.”

“You belong to me, Sansa. Just as I belong to you.”

“Aye,” she murmured and kissed him again. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling between them. 

“Do you think we’ll have to wait very long?” Sansa asked softly. “We can’t say anything just yet about how we feel.”

“I know. As you said, up until today we have been brother and sister.”

“Aye.”

“I don’t know when,” Robb said softly. “But I’ll not let Father entertain any matches for you or for me.”

Just the thought of Robb marrying someone else made her gut clench. She shook her head. She definitely did not want that either. 

Robb leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Sansa moaned and gripped his tunic. “Robb,” she whispered. 

“I want you, sweet girl,” he murmured. “I want to make you mine.”

“I want that too,” she whispered. 

Robb straightened and looked down at her searchingly. “Do you mean that?”

Sansa swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Are you sure, Sansa?”

She nodded again. “I—I love you, Robb. And I want you to make me yours. I—I don’t know what’s going to happen to me. To us. I learned today that everything you thought you knew could change in an instant. I went from your half-sister to your cousin over the course of a conversation. I fear for our future. I fear for what will happen to us, if we will actually be able to marry—”

“We will, Sansa. Trust me, we will,” Robb said earnestly. 

“I want you to be the one. I want to be with you and only you. Will you…will you make me yours, Robb?”

“Yes.” He kissed her hard and deep, gathering up close in his arms. She wound her own around his neck, rifling through his curls and he groaned. 

He pushed her back to the bed and broke the kiss long enough to meet her eyes and undo her robe. He pushed it from her shoulders and tugged down the top of her night rail until one shoulder was exposed. He placed a kiss there and then laid kisses along her collarbone and up to her neck. Meanwhile, his hands slid down over her bottom, causing Sansa to squeak. 

He chuckled deeply against her neck and then lifted his head. “You’ll have to be quiet, my love.”

“I will,” she muttered and tugged on his tunic with shaking hands. He grinned at her and discarded it. 

She’d seen her brother – cousins – now and again without their tunics on, but seeing Robb now, knowing that he was the man she loved, and knowing what they were about to do, changed things for her. 

She drank in the sight of him. His muscles. His chest hair. His nipples. She licked her lips. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he rasped. “You’ll unman me.”

She looked up at him in surprise. “How am I looking at you?”

“Like you want to devour me,” he rumbled and began undoing the laces of her night rail. When it was loose, he shoved it down her shoulders. It pooled about her feet and she stood there, naked before him. Her hands went to cover herself, feeling self-conscious. Robb stayed her hands by grabbing her wrists in his hands. “No,” he said. “I want to see you.”

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. 

“Look at me, Sansa,” he said. 

She darted a glance at him and her breath caught. “Is that how I looked at you?” she asked. 

“You can see how I want you?”

She nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. She could see all right. It was pointing right at her. 

He reached out and cupped one breast in his calloused hand and Sansa started. “It’s all right, my love,” he murmured and then bent his head, took her breast in his mouth, and suckled at her nipple.

“Robb,” she gasped. 

“Do you like that?” he whispered and ran his tongue around her nipple. It hardened and she felt something pulse between her legs, something that made her squeeze her legs together. 

“Aye, I do,” she whispered and when she felt his hands on her waist, she slid her fingers through his curls. Soft. So very soft…

He treated her other breast to the same attention and she whined with a need for something she didn’t understand. All she knew was that whatever it was she needed, it started with more of what he was doing. So she said it: “More.”

“Get on the bed, sweet girl,” he murmured. “And lay back on the pillows.”

She climbed on the bed, doing exactly as he asked and then looked over at him and watched as he undid his breeches followed by his small clothes. Her breath hitched and she felt herself begin to pant with desire and nervousness. 

Her eyes traveled over him and when she reached his manhood, she felt her eyes widen. She clenched her thighs together and shook her head. “Robb Stark, is that – is that supposed to go…?”

She had heard enough about the act to piece it together. Being the bastard, people often spoke freely in front of her and anything she wanted to know regarding what was expected of her in the marriage bed was happily given. 

“Inside you?” he asked rhetorically. “Aye.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, gulping. 

He laughed. “Aye.”

“Don’t laugh at me,” she huffed. 

He shook his head. “I’m not, sweetheart. Not really. I’m just as nervous as you are, love.”

“But you’ve…you’ve done it before?”

He winced. “I have.”

“I heard you and Theon talking about it,” she murmured. 

“This is my first time with you, and you’re the only one that matters, Sansa,” he said as he climbed onto the bed, making Sansa almost want to cower away from him out of fear of his manhood. 

He lay down beside her and ran his fingers along the side of her face. He drew in close and kissed her softly. “Don’t be afraid, Sansa. I’m going to make this as good for you as I can. Do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Good,” he said and then took her hand and drew it down over him. “I want you to touch my cock so it doesn’t scare you. Let me show you how, all right?”

She nodded and followed his lead. Soon, she had her hand (that he’d told her to lick first) wrapped around his cock and was stroking it up and down his shaft. It was hard and yet smooth, and it fascinated her endlessly. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Robb groaned. 

She looked at his face as she stroked him and was now fascinated by the look of ecstasy on his face. His eyes shut tight and he ground his teeth together. Then, suddenly, he moved her hand off him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked. 

“No, love, it’s just that I’m ready to peak and I don’t want to do that yet. Not until I’ve been inside you. Spread your legs for me.”

She did, fighting the urge to cover herself again, and Robb maneuvered himself onto his stomach between her spread legs, his eyes level with her cunt. 

This was too much.

Sansa began to draw her legs up and away from him, but Robb stayed her by placing his hands on her thighs. “No, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I want to put my mouth on your cunt. I want to taste you.”

“That’s – but – it’s not proper—”

He grinned. “Well, it wasn’t ‘proper’ to put your hand on my cock, but you did that.”

She shot him a look and his grin widened. “Sansa, there is nothing improper about what we do here. Every time we touch each other, we are making love. There is no shame in that.”

Well, when he put it that way….

She lowered her legs. 

“You have a pretty pink cunt,” he murmured as he used one finger to trace her outer lips. Sansa jumped at the feel, not ready for the jolt that went through her. 

His finger dipped past her nether lips and her eyes went wide. 

“Do you like that?” he asked softly. 

She nodded adamantly. 

“Then you’ll love this,” he murmured and put his mouth on her. 

Her body jerked and Robb slid his hands under her arse and drew her closer to his mouth. When his tongue slid up against something that felt particularly sensitive and oh so wonderful, Sansa moaned and her legs stiffened. 

“Right there, sweetheart, huh?” He said against her thigh and began flicking his tongue repeatedly against that very spot. 

“Robb,” she gasped, the back of her head digging into the pillow under her. “Oh, Robb, Robb, Robb…”

Then she felt his fingers back on her and she looked down at him. He moved his mouth of her and then put his finger on that same magic spot. He rubbed and Sansa shut her eyes in ecstasy. 

“I’m going to put my finger inside you, Sansa,” he told her then. “Ready?”

She nodded. She was ready for anything then.

He slipped a finger inside her, deeper than before, and she held her breath. It didn’t hurt, but it was…different. “All right, sweetheart?” he asked. 

“I think so,” she gasped. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

She shook her head. “No, it just feels different is all.”

“This is where my cock will go, honey.”

She licked her lips. “All right…”

And then he put his mouth on that spot again as he began moving his finger inside her. 

“Oh, I like that,” she managed to get out. 

She heard him chuckle softly against her. 

She felt something build inside her, felt the muscles low in her belly begin to contract. “Robb,” she gasped. “What is happening to me?”

“Your peak, my love, it’s coming. Let go, Sansa, come for me.”

He put his mouth back on her and she balled the furs up in her fists and then grabbed a pillow beside her and buried her face in it. She screamed as her peak came. 

Robb kept lapping at her, though he removed his finger. When she could no longer bare anymore, she shifted away so he’d stop. He did. 

In the next instant, the pillow was moved off her face and she found herself gazing up at a smug looking Robb. He bent down and kissed her deeply. He lowered himself against her, digging one elbow into the bed beside her head. She felt the coarseness of his legs against hers and, wanting to feel more, rubbed her legs against his. “You’re so hairy,” she murmured. 

“Does that displease you?” he asked huskily. 

“No,” she said and when he shifted, she felt his cock against her mound. She bit her lip and looked up at him. “Is it time?”

“Are you ready? If you’re not—”

“I’m ready,” she whispered. “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

He looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“I want it,” she said bravely. “What do I do?”

“Put your hands on my shoulders. When it starts to hurt, dig your nails into me.”

“But then I’ll hurt you!”

“I don’t care. Just do it, all right?”

She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. Robb reached down between them and grasped his cock and slid it up against her nether lips. 

A jolt went through Sansa and she relaxed a bit. Then she felt him put himself against her opening. He pushed in slowly, and though it was bigger than his finger, it wasn’t so terrible. 

“Forgive me,” he rasped, and then thrust forward hard. 

Sansa gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. It wasn’t that she was consciously thinking of doing it, it just happened. 

She was wrong though. It wasn’t just bigger. It was huge. 

“I’ve taken your maidenhead,” he rasped. “You’re mine now, Sansa.”

“I don’t want to be yours anymore if this is how it’s going to feel!”

With one hand he gently ran his fingers along her brow and along her face. “Shhhh….love, relax, my darling. Breathe…” He kissed her, trailed kisses down to her neck and used his hand to cup a breast in his hand and swipe his thumb across her nipple. 

She sucked in a breath. That felt good. He did it again. And then she felt his hand on that magic spot between her legs. She moaned. “Robb…”

“That’s my girl.” He moved inside her, taking his hand away, and she winced. He moved again, just slightly, and it felt better. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet,” he groaned. He bent his head and suckled her nipple into his mouth. 

“Keep doing that, Robb, please,” she begged. 

He did. With every pull of his mouth, she not only began to loosen her hold on him, but she began to move with him as well. 

Before Sansa knew it, her hands were in his curls again while Robb suckled at her other breast. He began to move steadily inside her and when he lifted his head he kissed her soundly. He shifted again, and she felt his cock graze that spot. She moaned. 

“Feel better, sweetheart?” he rasped. 

“Aye,” she whispered. 

“You feel so good,” he said softly. “Gods, Sansa, your cunt is gripping me like a vice.”

“Is that bad?”

He chuckled. “No, my love, it’s fucking perfect. Fuck…you need to peak for me again, love.”

He put his hand back on that magic spot and began to rub. Sansa instinctively began to move with him, seeking the pressure of his hand against her. 

“It’s happening again, Robb,” Sansa said. 

“Let go for me, sweetheart, let go…”

She did, and this time when she gripped him, it wasn’t his shoulders but his waist and she didn’t dig her nails in, but dug her fingers in his sides as she reached her peak. She did bite his shoulder though. She couldn’t help it. 

Robb pulled away and Sansa looked up at him in bewilderment. Then in fascination as she watched him stroke his cock in his hand. What came out of his cock reminded Sansa of clotted cream. This was a man’s seed. It fell onto her belly in globs. She knew without having to ask why he’d chosen to ejaculate on her belly. Until the time was right for them to marry, Robb didn’t want to risk planting a babe in her. 

Robb fell to his side after he was finished and drew her head to his. He kissed her hungrily. “My Sansa,” he murmured. “How do you feel?”

She smiled. “Loved.”

He smiled back. “You are, my sweet.” He kissed her again. “Say it again.”

Without hesitation she said exactly what he wanted to hear: “I love you.”

**The End**


End file.
